


Pikachu's potty

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Extreme piss, F/M, Omorashi, Piss Fetish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination, Watersports, hyper watersports, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pikachu has to go but he keeps getting interrupted!





	

**Author's Note:**

> XD idk

Pikachu had drank too much water from the lake and found himself in a panic to let loose his own fierce water attack. He had to pee really badly. Pikachu put his paws to his crotch "chaaa!!!!" he raced down from the beach in a panic there had to be a bush or a tree he could pee on or something when he was stopped by his friend, Eevee. "Pikachu, could you do me a favor and taste this drink for me?" Pikachu was never one to turn down anything or keep his friends in need. "Chaaaa.... Eevee... I don't know.... Aaa! I can't right now!" he felt like he was going to burst! "Please! I made it myself" and so pikachu drank it "i-its good!" he felt his legs wiggling and tingling as he crossed his legs. "Thanks pikachu!!" 

"No... No problem...!"

Pikachu raced off.

Bathroom....

Bathroom.....

"Chuuuuu..... I got to go so baaaad!" he whined as he sighed in relief as he got to a bush and that's when it happened a trainer girl picked him up from behind just as he was about to piss! Ugh! Sweet relief so far! 

"Chaaa!" he screeched as she held him.

"Awww!!!! A Pikachu!" she was petting him and hugging him and normally Pikachu wouldn't mind but he needed to go. His poor bladder couldn't take it anymore.

"Chaa...." he squirmed in her arms.

"Aww. Its ok I won't hurt you cutie!" she pet his head thinking she was soothing him and petting his ears and Pikachu was moved a bit onto her lap. He put his paws against her breasts and whined "chuuuu...." as he felt he could not keep his legs still crossed and he let out a low whine as he peed on the poor girls lap "chaaaa....." he had a look of pure bliss as he emptied his bladder on to her lap. Piss soaking her lap and skirt.

"Chuuu....." he whined and panted as he finished peeing and was blushing. But he really had to go he was still embarrassed that he was still peeing on her as she looked at him with shock and he finished his little piss stream as she yelled "PI... PIKACHU!!!!" 

"My... Lap! Pikachu!"

Pikachu sat there awkwardly.

He was too happy to care.

His bladder empty and relieved after having been denied his urinating. He blushed and whined out "Chuuu...." he didn't mean to pee on her but he really had to go! His bladder felt it was going to errupt if he hadn't. "You bad pokemon!" she scolded him.

Her lap soaked in pika piss! 

Ugh!!! 

Pikachu looked at her very sorry sort of. It was the girls fault because he really had to go.

Pikachu ran off.

He would get his revenge on Eevee for bugging him and making him have an accident! 

He ran and found Eevee getting berries.

"Pikachu! Hey!" when she was tacked.

"Pikachu what are you doing!!!!" she squeaked as she felt him slam his dick into her poor pussy and begin to hump her vigorously "what are you doing! S...stop it!" 

"I'm teaching you a lesson!" 

Pikachu was very mad at her for having interrupted him from reliving himself in the first place! 

He thought he was cumming as he slammed his dick into her pokey pussy. But he began to pee in her as humiliation. "Aaaa....feels so good...." he moaned as he peed in her as he fucked her. Piss filling her as he fucked her and pulled out pissing on her still as he finished. "Chaaaa....! Aaa!! That felt so good! Thanks for being my potty, eevee!"

Pikachu thought next time he should just pee in his friend instead. Eevee had tears running down her eyes "pikachu!!! How could you do that to me..." she had warm sticky cum in her and piss filled her pussy. Pikachu frowned "I had to go and you gave me a drink! And then I peed on a human!" they were even now.

Pikachu stood above her finally relieved and happy his bladder was empty.

He walked away.

"Bye Eevee!" 

Eevee got up angry and ran off to the lake to wash herself off. "Ugh!!!" she had pee leaking down her legs and cum! As she got in the water and began to wash it off. 

Eevee had learned her lesson....

Don't ever interrupt someone who has to go or you'll become the potty.


End file.
